Electrical connectors typically have a multiplicity of terminal contacts positioned in an insulating housing, and arranged so as to be connected to a complementary connector to form a connector pair. It is well known to use mechanical latching mechanisms for maintaining the connection between the two connectors. These mechanical latching mechanisms have been heretofore designed as either actuating slides or as one or more inter-engaging levers positioned on each connector of the pair. Examples of connectors utilizing such devices may be found in U.S. Pat. Nos.: 5,947,776, 5,785,540, 5,725,324, 5,399,109, 5,255,154, and 4,995,826. European Patent No. EP587174 A2 also discloses a slide mechanism that is consistent with the prior art.
In such prior art devices, the actuating slide is integrated in one of the connectors in either a guide groove or a guide slot, with the second connector of the pair having the complementary mating portion of the latching mechanism. Typically, when the connectors are mated, the actuating slide causes a lug or the like to move through the guide groove or the guide slot so as to secure the connector pair together. Very often the actuating slides are moved in a transverse direction with respect to the insertion direction of the connectors. This arrangement is not always satisfactory, especially when it is used in conjunction with multiple connectors that are positioned either side-by-side or stacked one above the other.
There is a need in the art for connectors that can be released from one another when the latching mechanism is located in a remote position, or in an arrangement with other connector pairs that provides little or no space for actuation. This need in the art has become acute in connection with many "high density" interconnection systems, where unlatching must take place under difficult circumstances, e.g., in a blind space where several such connectors are arranged in a stacked configuration.